Game-2-toxic-chatlogs
Game-2-toxic-chatlogs is a text channel on Tony's Interparadis discord server. This channel is known for posting the chatlogs of banned accounts mainly on League of Legends. Moreover, this page serves as a document of what accounts are banned and their chatlogs. Punished Accounts The following is a list of banned accounts with their dates and owner of the account. * Iron Revenant (20.09.2018 Sofus) * Dschihad vs Lux (X T1 Draven) * arthur gay lol (former Retard) (Sofus) * rank 1 turkey (Sofus * AmourOfDarkness (14.07.2019 ap0calypse junior) * L9 Maycachan (maycachan) * 2pro4eune (Sofus) Iron Revenant It is unsure what Iron Revenant got punished for, but on 20.09.2018 a punishment was issued to his account. The account is owned by Sofus Game 1 In-Game Iron Revenant: bot lost Iron Revenant: X Iron Revenant: no momentum Iron Revenant: because braum lost 3 minions at lvl 1 Iron Revenant: braum Iron Revenant: go top Iron Revenant: :P Iron Revenant: omfg Iron Revenant: fuck this pyke Iron Revenant: ohgod Iron Revenant: gg Iron Revenant: im tilted Iron Revenant: no Iron Revenant: this is over Iron Revenant: lol Iron Revenant: just ff Iron Revenant: TEAM Iron Revenant: why the fuck you go 3 top Iron Revenant: and stay there for 2min Iron Revenant: braum so fucking braindead Iron Revenant: ill ragequit soon Iron Revenant: 6 Iron Revenant: vision score Iron Revenant: braum Iron Revenant: ???!?!? Iron Revenant: is this a joke Iron Revenant: from riot Iron Revenant: because I have no supp Iron Revenant: XD Iron Revenant: you're trash garbage Iron Revenant: dude Iron Revenant: def Iron Revenant: 1 def Iron Revenant: NO Iron Revenant: SION Iron Revenant: WHY Iron Revenant: OMFG Iron Revenant: idiots Iron Revenant: now we lose Iron Revenant: gj Iron Revenant: GG AmourOfDarkness AmourOfDarkness is owned by ap0calypse junior and this account is still active today. However, on 14.07.2018 the account recieved a chat restriction due to complaining and minor toxicity against two players who refused to play. ap0calypse junior was furious that he had such players and continued to complain to them after the game. He was very uncritical to himself as he said "I only said play play play play game." Additionally, he added them to his passive intentional feed list. Game 1 Pre-Game AmourOfDarkness: TriHard 7 AmourOfDarkness: no AmourOfDarkness: adc meta is ead AmourOfDarkness: this guy went adc AmourOfDarkness: so we have 20 % winrate In-Game AmourOfDarkness: no AmourOfDarkness: 1 winner AmourOfDarkness: wtf AmourOfDarkness: xD AmourOfDarkness: gg AmourOfDarkness: its fucking 6 min dude AmourOfDarkness: relax AmourOfDarkness: we cant yet AmourOfDarkness: adc btw AmourOfDarkness: nope AmourOfDarkness: no wards bot AmourOfDarkness: cmon man AmourOfDarkness: stfu abnd man up AmourOfDarkness: 12 year old AmourOfDarkness: coinflip game these days AmourOfDarkness: aatrox get yoru fuckin game in AmourOfDarkness: stfu AmourOfDarkness: and come AmourOfDarkness: ur the same AmourOfDarkness: u imbecile AmourOfDarkness: go mid monkeys AmourOfDarkness: play the game AmourOfDarkness: play AmourOfDarkness: the game AmourOfDarkness: play the game AmourOfDarkness: play AmourOfDarkness: play AmourOfDarkness: play AmourOfDarkness: play AmourOfDarkness: play AmourOfDarkness: play AmourOfDarkness: play AmourOfDarkness: play AmourOfDarkness: play AmourOfDarkness: play AmourOfDarkness: play AmourOfDarkness: play AmourOfDarkness: play AmourOfDarkness: play AmourOfDarkness: play AmourOfDarkness: just fucking play AmourOfDarkness: ill write u up on riot support AmourOfDarkness: come fuckign mid AmourOfDarkness: pls AmourOfDarkness: PLS AmourOfDarkness: they are so bad AmourOfDarkness: how can u flose this game AmourOfDarkness: u monekys AmourOfDarkness: imbecile monkeys AmourOfDarkness: no u AmourOfDarkness: CNA U PLAY AmourOfDarkness: PLS AmourOfDarkness: stfu befoer i put u on riot support's frontpage AmourOfDarkness: monkey team AmourOfDarkness: we are gonna wait 20 min AmourOfDarkness: and even then AmourOfDarkness: i bet this lux wont press yes either AmourOfDarkness: JUST AmourOfDarkness: PLAY AmourOfDarkness: THE GAME AmourOfDarkness: PLAY AmourOfDarkness: PLAY AmourOfDarkness: PLAY AmourOfDarkness: PLAY AmourOfDarkness: PLAY AmourOfDarkness: 50 % of plat 5 is lgeit boosted AmourOfDarkness: and hardstuck AmourOfDarkness: i guess u tow are theo nes AmourOfDarkness: xd AmourOfDarkness: truth AmourOfDarkness: if ur still gonanb that guy AmourOfDarkness: go ahead sit AmourOfDarkness: or play AmourOfDarkness: no AmourOfDarkness: ur accoutn isbanned AmourOfDarkness: xD AmourOfDarkness: i will pay riot support to ban u AmourOfDarkness: im puttin 2k euro on that hsitt AmourOfDarkness: look at these noobs AmourOfDarkness: and yet you insist on AmourOfDarkness: insi AmourOfDarkness: insist AmourOfDarkness: on losing AmourOfDarkness: i will try AmourOfDarkness: okay AmourOfDarkness: no worries AmourOfDarkness: he is a dumb plat 5 player AmourOfDarkness: who will do a mistake AmourOfDarkness: lol AmourOfDarkness: is that how league works? AmourOfDarkness: cmon man AmourOfDarkness: ur plat 5 AmourOfDarkness: ahve som brain AmourOfDarkness: ok AmourOfDarkness: got it AmourOfDarkness: play AmourOfDarkness: whyu AmourOfDarkness: why wont u play a wont game? AmourOfDarkness: WON AmourOfDarkness: these guys are SO BAD AmourOfDarkness: LOOK THEY ARE SO BAD MAN AmourOfDarkness: DOESNT MATTER 8 30 AmourOfDarkness: JUST KILL THEM AmourOfDarkness: AND GET 1000 GOLD ON A KILL AmourOfDarkness: got u on riot supoprt AmourOfDarkness: dw AmourOfDarkness: nothing both of your names down AmourOfDarkness: riot support AmourOfDarkness: this aint going into the report system AmourOfDarkness: im making sure u get a punishment AmourOfDarkness: yes im done AmourOfDarkness: with this "all the tiem" AmourOfDarkness: show them more AmourOfDarkness: they will review AmourOfDarkness: this game AmourOfDarkness: oop AmourOfDarkness: s AmourOfDarkness: sry im not that focused Post-Game AmourOfDarkness: report aatrox AmourOfDarkness: pls AmourOfDarkness: and gp AmourOfDarkness: AFK and int in base AmourOfDarkness: negative attitude AmourOfDarkness: greifing AmourOfDarkness: and trolling Game 2 In-Game AmourOfDarkness: we are all depressed at some point in our lifes AmourOfDarkness: but just stay strong and play video games mate AmourOfDarkness: just stay busy buddy AmourOfDarkness: get your mind off AmourOfDarkness: seek for the hope AmourOfDarkness: the hope and light AmourOfDarkness: perhaps AmourOfDarkness: theres is one day in your timeline AmourOfDarkness: or school day AmourOfDarkness: where your crush AmourOfDarkness: you can tell ur feelings about her AmourOfDarkness: one day u can talk to ur mom again AmourOfDarkness: just say ulove her AmourOfDarkness: fck off AmourOfDarkness: XD AmourOfDarkness: one day AmourOfDarkness: at leaset ofr me AmourOfDarkness: that day exists AmourOfDarkness: but its all realtive really AmourOfDarkness: i believe it AmourOfDarkness: but objecttively, scientifically ? AmourOfDarkness: no AmourOfDarkness: maybe not AmourOfDarkness: but its my hope at least AmourOfDarkness: and for that i will stand. AmourOfDarkness: i will fight AmourOfDarkness: cuz i love her AmourOfDarkness: and thast why u do it too AmourOfDarkness: cuziu are houman and u love AmourOfDarkness: I LOVE HER AmourOfDarkness: I REALLY DO GUYS AmourOfDarkness: but still she has a boyfriend AmourOfDarkness: she kissed me tho AmourOfDarkness: even tho she had ab oyfriend AmourOfDarkness: can u believe that? AmourOfDarkness: i hug her AmourOfDarkness: she hugs me AmourOfDarkness: thats lovely and all AmourOfDarkness: but will it develop? AmourOfDarkness: i have a trick in my arm AmourOfDarkness: in my sleeve AmourOfDarkness: and so will u AmourOfDarkness: cuz ur human AmourOfDarkness: and u have creativity AmourOfDarkness: cmon AmourOfDarkness: oh okay AmourOfDarkness: spirit rush AmourOfDarkness: i pressed q AmourOfDarkness: stay strong team AmourOfDarkness: cuz we will all know AmourOfDarkness: we will never meet eachother again AmourOfDarkness: still i enjoyed this time with u AmourOfDarkness: and i can say wahtever i want AmourOfDarkness: all i can get is banned AmourOfDarkness: i wont meet u ever again AmourOfDarkness: only riot can stop me AmourOfDarkness: stay safe boys AmourOfDarkness: and girls if u are AmourOfDarkness: altough statsically unlikely AmourOfDarkness: sometimes we have to be alone in this world buddy AmourOfDarkness: its just a preparatin AmourOfDarkness: but at other times AmourOfDarkness: we are together AmourOfDarkness: for one game we are fa family AmourOfDarkness: together for victory :) AmourOfDarkness: its okay buddy AmourOfDarkness: w AmourOfDarkness: just cry it out :)= AmourOfDarkness: whatever that was that is AmourOfDarkness: come back AmourOfDarkness: u piicked the fight AmourOfDarkness: why AmourOfDarkness: why do we have to fight Post-Game AmourOfDarkness: stay strong team AmourOfDarkness: remember that this mundo AmourOfDarkness: will always cheer for you AmourOfDarkness: always. AmourOfDarkness: however hard your damn day was AmourOfDarkness: i will be here sir. AmourOfDarkness: or ma'am for that sake AmourOfDarkness: stay strong <3 Dschihad vs Lux Dschihad vs Lux is an account owned by T1 Draven, and was permanently banned on 17.07.2018. It is a supposed troll account which is aimed at trolling and griefing for lux player as a part of the larger campaign of the on-going Lux jihad performed by Draven mains. Game 1 Pre-Game Dschihad vs Lux: support In-Game Dschihad vs Lux: KYS Dschihad vs Lux: NIGGER FAGGGOT Dschihad vs Lux: BLITZCRANK MAIN Dschihad vs Lux: stfu bronze kid Dschihad vs Lux: EZ Dschihad vs Lux: EZ Dschihad vs Lux: EZ Dschihad vs Lux: EZ Dschihad vs Lux: EZEZ Dschihad vs Lux: EZ Dschihad vs Lux: EZE Dschihad vs Lux: EZ Dschihad vs Lux: blitz Dschihad vs Lux: nvm you dead anyway Dschihad vs Lux: EZ Dschihad vs Lux: EZ Dschihad vs Lux: EZ Dschihad vs Lux: #fuckturks Dschihad vs Lux: whats going on your turkish tards Dschihad vs Lux: Loosing all of asudden Dschihad vs Lux: okayy tbh Dschihad vs Lux: there are no New players anymore Dschihad vs Lux: games dead Dschihad vs Lux: you kicked him out ree Dschihad vs Lux: CHELP Dschihad vs Lux: BASE? Dschihad vs Lux: I mean we are winning Dschihad vs Lux: Not you Dschihad vs Lux: so get good noob Dschihad vs Lux: gg ez Post-Game Dschihad vs Lux: how doesi t feel Dschihad vs Lux: hm blitz Dschihad vs Lux: not so big now are ya Game 2 Pre-Game Dschihad vs Lux: support Dschihad vs Lux: Framby ur adc Dschihad vs Lux: I am supp mah brutha In-Game Dschihad vs Lux: guess I ll pull Dschihad vs Lux: enjoy report rengar Dschihad vs Lux: because you litteeraly make your jungler usless Dschihad vs Lux: because oyu fuck up his clear Dschihad vs Lux: and hes goan be behind forever Dschihad vs Lux: gues well push lmao Dschihad vs Lux: tfm when yi 1 shots feed irelia Dschihad vs Lux: you know this shit is broken Dschihad vs Lux: bg kys yi rank 1 turkey rank 1 turkey is another account owned by Sofus, and was permanently banned on 24.07.2018 for excessive toxicity. Game 1 In-Game rank 1 turkey: yuh yeet rank 1 turkey: har du rank 1 turkey: w rank 1 turkey: og e rank 1 turkey: fy rank 1 turkey: f rank 1 turkey: aen rank 1 turkey: level rank 1 turkey: 3 rank 1 turkey: gogogogo rank 1 turkey: hva rank 1 turkey: faen rank 1 turkey: er det du gjør rank 1 turkey: LOL rank 1 turkey: hvis du hadde hatt flash rank 1 turkey: XD rank 1 turkey: XD rank 1 turkey: XD rank 1 turkey: pentadab* rank 1 turkey: pingen min er ødelaft rank 1 turkey: mente go back rank 1 turkey: men den tar "?" rank 1 turkey: nei rank 1 turkey: XD rank 1 turkey: f rank 1 turkey: IE rank 1 turkey: gir ikke crit rank 1 turkey: den dobler critten din rank 1 turkey: så det er useless rank 1 turkey: gå stormrazor rank 1 turkey: jeg dør rank 1 turkey: profanity filter rank 1 turkey: off rank 1 turkey: spill mer rank 1 turkey: plat drømmen rank 1 turkey: jo! rank 1 turkey: fikk panic rank 1 turkey: løpte inn i veigar rank 1 turkey: kys rank 1 turkey: ikke ban meg' rank 1 turkey: han jngleren her ble banned i en co-op vs ai game for å skrive "kys=keep yourself safe" rank 1 turkey: perma banned rank 1 turkey: lul rank 1 turkey: dhjuiopgsdfhgwsedf¨sdftg rank 1 turkey: wsdfg' rank 1 turkey: fgsd rank 1 turkey: g rank 1 turkey: sdfg rank 1 turkey: sdfg rank 1 turkey: sdfg rank 1 turkey: hahaha ha rank 1 turkey: XD rank 1 turkey: sorry rank 1 turkey: drepte deg lol rank 1 turkey: WTF rank 1 turkey: LOL rank 1 turkey: ez rank 1 turkey: ja rank 1 turkey: cya xerath rank 1 turkey: laters rank 1 turkey: :)= rank 1 turkey: nice rank 1 turkey: hvorfor spiller du ikke mer lol rank 1 turkey: du er talent rank 1 turkey: stortalent* rank 1 turkey: hahahahahahaha rank 1 turkey: du døde rank 1 turkey: lol rank 1 turkey: ? rank 1 turkey: ha rank 1 turkey: han teemoen her rank 1 turkey: hva syntes du om builden hans rank 1 turkey: ? rank 1 turkey: teemo otp rank 1 turkey: ikke i min game rank 1 turkey: buddy rank 1 turkey: ultradab rank 1 turkey: u lost ???